


475

by TechnoBeat



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sanster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoBeat/pseuds/TechnoBeat
Summary: Gaster is feeling down and Sans wants to find out why.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	475

Sans saw Gaster sitting at their bench in waterfall. He'd looked all over for him after the doctor had quickly left the labs. It seemed like Gaster was more absent minded than usual.

"Hey G", Sans says as he sits next to him, "You feeling alright?"

He doesn't answer and stares far over the Underground river, somewhere on the other side.  
The river flows at a steady stream as minutes go by.

Neither say anything for a long time.

Gaster let's out a long sigh, filled with stale air, as his shoulders slump and his head hangs forward.

Something is clearly bothering him.

Sans wanted to give Gaster the time, but he is worried, so he has to know.

"...G, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you-"

"Stop. Just... just stop."

Surprised, Sans places his hand on the doctor's shoulder, only for Gaster to brush it off.

What was going on?

Cold and warm waves crawled along Sans' spine as his worry grew ever stronger.

"Wingdings Gaster, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is bothering you."

Hearing Sans say his full name got his attention and he finally looked at Sans.

His face was completely emotionless and his eyes gave Sans a hollow look.

Gaster sighed once again.

"I, well, how do I explain..." he says sounding utterly defeated by what he was thinking. Sans waited patiently for him to continue, but it seemed like he truly was struggling to form his thoughts to words.  
Sans placed his hand atop of Gaster's.

"How about you just tell me what you're thinking, don't even try explaining it yet."

After yet another moment of silence until Gaster speaks.

"Simply put, everything is pointless. Why work, why eat, why love, when everything ultimately disappears?"

He hangs his head, leaning to his arms.

"Why exist when I'll be forgotten in the end?"

Sans was mortified, he wasn't sure what to say, but he wanted to make Gaster feel better somehow.

"It's not pointless, and you know that. You'll never be forgotten thanks to history books, and all of your achievements-"

"That's not what I meant", Gaster says in a low, hollow voice.

"Then... what do you mean?" Sans asks, confused.  
Gaster looks Sans directly in his eyes.

  
"This is the 475th time we've had this conversation."

* * *

  
It's a quiet morning and Gaster has already gotten up. He pulls a notebook from his inventory and writes down the number 476 as Sans wakes up behind him.

"Good morning, G" he says as he walks over to the doctor and hugs him.


End file.
